


a crop drop

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: “she touched the little box in her pocket and smiled…”





	

she touched the little box in her pocket and smiled, still a little high from the medication.  

"hey", eunsook murmured, her head tilted to the side, eyes closed as they rolled out into the sunshine, “we should bury ‘em.  d'ya think we could grow trees with these?" 

her boyfriend, minho, glanced over at her, his key in the car door, hand on the handle, & watched as her head lolled gently to the side, her long hair catching on the soft breeze.  

"would you want to grow trees of teeth?”, he asked, surprised at how similar his girlfriend was when she was high as a kite as to when she was sober as a stone.  

"hell yes!  think of all the money the dude in tights would bring!  It’s a literal crop drop!  coin drop!  coin crop!“  she giggled into her chest, her hair sliding over her face. 

he reached down, taking her hand & lifting her gently from her position leaning against the car.  she plopped down into the passenger’s seat & squinted up at him through her bangs.  

"no matter what, i love you.  and zebras."  she nodded firmly, buckled in, leaned back, & promptly fell asleep, her hand resting over the little box in her pocket.


End file.
